Some Advice From A Demented Ghost
by AngelinaGuerin
Summary: This is after Klaus bites and stakes Caroline. This is hours later were she is nearly dead. Kol confronts her and they have a little chat. (Let me know if I should continue.)


Title: Advice from a demented ghost

Author: Angelina

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to L.J Smith and Julie. If I did own them then Elena would die, Kol and Alaric and also Mason would be a live, Damon wouldn't love Elena and Bekah would finally be happy, also Katerina would come back to play.

Characters: Kol, Caroline, Klaus.

Summary: This is after Klaus bites and stakes Caroline. This is hours later were she is nearly dead. Kol confronts her and they have a little chat.

Author Note: Hey I hope you guys like this story. I am posting it in the Kol/Caroline section and probably also Klaus/Caroline section too! I may continue this if you guys like it with more Klaus/Caroline. Just review my story to let me know if you all like it okay? Followers and favorites are welcomed, but at the end of the day the more reviews I get, the faster I write more and update! :)

"Oh my god am I dead?"Caroline gasped, as she stood in front of a grieving Klaus, who was sitting down next to her body. She whined,"But I have prom to plan! I'm supposed to be prom queen with Tyler as my king! It has been planned for four years!"She wrapped her arms around her chest sulking, stomping her foot. "No fare!"She sniffled.

Caroline was startled when she heard a loud amused chuckle.

"Did you just seriously stomp your foot in a tantrum because you can't make prom?"A young man snorted in laughter.

She spun on her heels, gasping at what she saw. Who she was seeing! But he is dead! What the hell was he doing here? 'Well your kinda dead too Care.'She thought.

Caroline scowled at Kol,"What the hell are you laughing at baby original?"She folded her arms, then huffed,"And why are you here?"

"Looks like my baby sis is finally going to be bloody prom queen! Bout time if you ask me, she is 1000 years old after all."Kol joked laughing.

Caroline's scowl was still in place as she threw one of her high heels at him, grinning when he groaned. "Your an ass!"She hissed.

"Hey darling I was only joking!"Kol glared at her, swinging his famous baseball bat around in the air. "Relax Cheer Barbie you aren't dead."He thought about it then shrugged, adding,"Well not quite yet anyway."He smirked.

Caroline growled, bending over to take off her other shoe and tossed it as hard as she could at his manhood. She laughed when he squealed like a girl, grabbing himself just in time.

"Hey in my defense you deserved what you got from Nik! I mean how could you be so bloody stupid and anger him like that? He is the original hybrid after all, not to be messed with. Also his handsome, awesome baby brother was just murdered! He was grieving and his baby vampire girlfriend decides to be all bitchy and heartless to him? Can you honestly blame Nik for snapping at your luscious neck with his fangs?"Kol asked. At her glare Kol grinned at her,"Oh you thought that you were an exception love? Darling family always comes first in my family. We are all demented killers that have a hard way of showing anything but hate for each-other, but at the end of the day we are siblings and will always love each other and be loyal to nobody above each-other."

Kol eyed the now frowning vampire that looked like she lost her kitten and said,"Though you come pretty close after us."He smiled, patting her blond curly head softly. Which turned out to not be as softly as he meant. Which he blamed it all on being a vampire. Even though technically he wasn't a vampire anymore, but come on he had been a vampire for 1000 years, what did you expect?

Caroline glared at Kol for trying to comfort her but instead slapped her in the head. She bared her teeth at him, which didn't scare him at all because they were her human teeth and why would Kol be afraid of a human? In fact Kol just smirked at her even more.

"Your just so feisty and cute! Why didn't I try to get into your cute little knickers while I was alive?"Kol asked, chuckling.

"Do you ever think before you speak?"Caroline seethed.

Kol thought for a minute, then frowned,"Nope! I don't. If I thought before I spoke I'd give myself headaches all the time. Who would want that?"He asked, rubbing his head.

"Better you then me."She grunted, rubbing her own head. "I have a headache right now and I so blame it on you!"

"Hey now hows it my fault? Nik's the one that went wolf on you and tried to eat you!"Kol pointed out. "Too soon to rub that back in your face then?"He asked, when she punched him hard in the arm.

Caroline sat on the ground wrapping her arms around her knees, sulking. "What the hell do you want Kol?"She asked. "You going to haunt me now because my friends killed you?"

"No, but hey what a great idea! But maybe I should haunt Nik's doppelganger whore and her hunter brother. Their the ones that killed me after all! I still can't believe bloody Jeremy killed me! "He grumbled, sitting next to Caroline pouting. "We were mates!"

"You used him! You were never really mates!"Caroline said, rolling her eyes.

"We could have been if he didn't bloody kill me!"Kol shouted.

Caroline whined,"Kol I'm dying, must you really ruin my last precious moment of life?"

Kol wrapped his arm around her shoulders grinning,"It's my pleasure darling!" He kissed her cheek.

Caroline wrinkled her nose, wiping her cheek off. "Ew that was so grosssss!"She frowned.

Kol gasped, placing his free hand over his dead heart,"That hurt my feelings darling!"He frowned.

"Good."Caroline mumbled, rolling her eyes at the evil ghost. "I'm waiting."She said.

Kol frowned at the blond, "What for?"He asked.

"I'm waiting for two things. One for you to tell me why you are here and two to go the hell away!"Caroline groaned. "I've had enough Kol time for today thank you very much."She pouted.

"I'm offended! You can never have 'too much' Kol time!"Kol stated, glaring at Caroline."And how rude of you trying to get rid of me! You should be lucky to spend as much time with me as you can, since I am dead after all! Thanks for your friends."

"Damn it Kol! I am two seconds away from biting you!"Caroline hissed. "Wait can I even bite you?"She asked, frowning.

"I'm not sure, why don't you try?"Kol asked, wriggling his eyebrows at the hot blond. "I don't mind."He said, unzipping his hoodie and showing off his neck, he then winked at her. "Have at it sweetheart."

Caroline cringed, "Ew! You are so much like your brother that it not only frightens me but also sickens me!"

"Hey! You are the one that threatened to take a nibble out of me like I was your dinner or something."Kol joked, chuckling, he laughed harder at her annoyed look. "You are just so much to rile up!"He smirked. "I wish that I was alive so that we could shag."

"Even if you were alive there is no way in fucking hell that I'd go anywhere near you! Ew you are 1000 years old and the devils child."She frowned, shivering in disgust. "If you even touched me I would yell rape."

"Then I would have to kill any stupid human or vampire or werewolf that even tried to save you."Kol pointed out. "No worries darling, I'm not a rapist, so don't worry your little pretty head off."

Caroline scowled at Kol, and he grinned innocently back at her. They stayed silent for several minutes. All of a sudden their attention was brought back to the present, they both watched Klaus's face and saw him panic when he realized that Caroline may have been dead and it was his fault! That he killed her!

Caroline snorted, "Like he cares that he killed me!"

Kol glanced at the blond next to him, then back at his brother. Klaus desperately bit into his wrist and lifted up Caroline's face, guiding his wrist at her mouth, forcing her to drink his blood.

Caroline raised her eyebrows in confusion at what she was not witnessing. "What why would he bother saving me? He is the one that staked and bit me and watched me suffer, not giving a shit that I was in pain and dying."She frowned.

Kol sighed, wrapped his arm around Caroline once again and was surprised, but yet thankful when she didn't pull away from him. "The reason why I came here to talk to you was about my brother. Nik can be very demented, possessive, idiotic and cruel."Kol stated.

"Don't forget that he has a huge ego."Caroline added, glaring at Klaus. "And anger management and trust issues! That he doesn't care who he kills, he doesn't think before he kills somebody."

"Yes that is true, but back to what I was trying to say. Nik can't help how he acts. He doesn't do all the evil things that he does out of hatred. He does a lot of things out of loneliness, pain and depression. You have to remember that us originals are all over 1000 years old. We all have led a very lonely, miserable life with lots of pain. That doesn't excuse all the awful things that we have done."

"Like the millions of people you guys killed."Caroline added.

"Yes you are right, but we all do things out of anger. Or we do awful things when we think somebody deserves punishment when we need revenge. Its how we were raised. Even when we were humans, we didn't grow up with the best life. You must understand that present and 1000 years ago were very different." Kol said, sighing. "Also my father has always hated Nik, even as a human. He always treated all of his like crap and was abusive to everybody, even my mum, but nobody got it worst then Nik. Every single thing Nik did disappointed my other. Mikael hated Nik for being some werewolves child. He was angry when he found out that my mum had an affair and to find out that the son he was raising wasn't even his. But the thing is, what my siblings and I seem to forget sometimes, because we are so used to hybrid vampire Nik, that our brother was a great man as a human. He never once deserved any of the beatings and the awful name calling and all the shite my father put him through. My father hunted Nik for centuries because the bastard wanted to kill Nik! Hell he even tried killing my brother as a human also."

Kol eyed a Caroline who was listening and watching him carefully. "I was angry when my brother daggered me and I was awaken over a hundred years later. I wanted revenge. I wanted to screw whatever plans that Nik had just to give him what he deserved! He had no right to dagger me and take my life away from me like that. But what I didn't realize is the reason why he daggers my siblings and I. It is simply because he is a lonely bastard that has been hurting since he was a human. All he ever wanted was love."He stated, frowning at the blond. "He never thought he would ever find somebody to love and then he met you. For some reason you changed his life, his world. Deep down I Know that he wants to become a better person darling, for you. Only you."

"He doesn't make it easy! I try to be nice. But he nearly killed me!"Caroline frowned.

"Wait darling there is not much time, pretty soon you are going to wake up and be a live and I still have to tell you the other reason why I needed to talk to you."Kol stated, interrupting anything farther that Caroline was going to say. He watched her nod her head, closing her mouth and waited for him to speak. "I have two things I would like you to do for me. One I would like you to try your hardest to make sure that Silas doesn't awaken because what I tried to tell Jeremy, Damon, Bonnie, and even Elena was true. Bonnie knew all along that Silas existed, Bekah knew also. They both heard it from Shane."He growled, shaking his head. "Anyway please you do not want that monster to awaken! If you are all terrified of my brother Nik or any of us originals, then I can promise you that you'll be even more scared of Silas. Nik will be harmless prepared to this monster. He won't stop at nothing then trying to destroy the world, and Nik isn't all that bad."

"The second thing that I want you to promise me is if you do manage to get the cure, and hopefully Bonnie gets a chance to kill Silas before he ruins the world, well lets say that I have a favor from you. I would like you to make sure Nik takes the cure, nobody what! I don't give a shit if you have to shove it down his bloody throat! He needs to take that cure if you happen to find it! And I am not telling you to give him the cure so he will stop ruining all of your pathetic lives and killing people, because he could continue killing as a human if he really wanted to. I want him to take the cure, so that he could finally be happy! He would learn to love, forgive, and move on and live a happier life if he was human. I honestly believe that. Like I already said he used to be such a great guy. Such an amazing brother as we were growing up." Kol said, frowning at her. "I'd love for you to give Nik a chance at happiness with you, but I can't force you to. But I'm sure he'll be happier as a human, even if you were not by his side. He'll finally be free."

Caroline eyed the ghost and gasped when she felt something strange. She glanced at her body and saw that she was fading away.

"Caroline PLEASE PROMISE ME! And tell Nik, Bekah and Elijah that I loved them. Tell Jer that I really did consider him as a friend and tell Bonnie that I thought she was bloody hot!"Kol shouted, pleading for her to agree to help him out.

Caroline smiled at Kol, nodding her head. "I promise you Kol! Thank you, thank you so much."She whispered, "Hope to see you again years and years from now. Goodbye Kol Mikaelson."She kissed Kol's cheek, saw him grin at her, heard him whisper good bye and until then and then she faded altogether.

* * *

"I promise you Kol!"Caroline mumbled, still unconscious after Klaus forced her to drink his blood. "Thank you."She whispered. The hybrid frowned at the girl he was in love with and nearly killed. She still hasn't woken up and she was mumbling about his brother, which confused him. She didn't even really know Kol, why would she be dreaming about him? "Good-bye Kol Mikaelson."She whimpered, and he heard what sounded like a kissing sound. He raised his eyebrows puzzled.

Klaus felt cold all of a sudden and felt like somebody was blowing cold air into his ear. He shivered slightly, even though he was a hybrid, it wasn't that he was scared but it felt kind of odd. He then heard something that sounded suspiciously like his dead baby brother Kol, saying, _**"Don't be a bloody moron Nik! This will be the last chance that Caroline will give you, don't fuck it up! If you do I may have to haunt yourself." **_Nik grinned at that, he couldn't see his brother but knew he was right next to him. "I promise Kol. Thank you."Nik whispered. "I really did love you and I am very sorry. I tried to save you, but I was too late. I was not in on their plan." He frowned. _**"I know brother. Love you too, all is forgiven.**_"Kol's voice came in his ear once again. He then felt cold against his cheek and knew that his brother was kissing him goodbye. "Goodbye little brother."He whispered, closing his eyes as he felt tears slip down his cheeks. "See you soon."

"_**Good bye Nik, see you whenever you dagger yourself after you kill everybody that you love."The voice came, in a sarcastic voice.**_ He then could have sworn he heard chuckling. Then the house was once again silent. Tears were still spilling down his cheeks, but he now had a smile on his face.

THE END? Or Let me know if you would like me to write more.

The rest of the story will be all Caroline/Klaus, I realize that its mostly Kol/Caroline right now, that is why I am posting my story twice. There are more Klaroline fans though...so let me know if you like this and I'll continue the story.


End file.
